


Kagehina Drabbles

by midnight_blue_eyes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_blue_eyes/pseuds/midnight_blue_eyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of kagehina drabbles inspired by the name of each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You need it more than I do

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Totally new to writing fanfiction but I needed to BECAUSE DUMB DORKS RUINING MY LIFE
> 
> anyway I tried to do a drabble challenge thing. And let's be real, we all know the world needs more kagehina fanfic.

Kageyama and Hinata were walking home together after club activities. Hinata was a dumbass but even he knew riding his bike across the mountain during the harsh cold of Winter, probably wasn't the best of ideas. Plus Kageyama more or less would kill him if he did. There were ice patches on the road and riding his bike would be very risky indeed.

Even club activities ended earlier than usual because of the snow storm coming later that night. Hinata fixed his scarf around his neck and nuzzled in it's warmth. He brought his hands closer and rubbed them together, trying to Warm them up despite wearing mittens. Kageyama sneaked a glance at Hinata and saw his flushed cheeks and bright amber eyes that could heat him up from the very inside of his heart, not that he would ever admit it.

They were walking in a blissful silence but Kageyama knew better than that. Hinata wasn't the type to let him enjoy the silence although listening to the dumbass go on and on about dumb stuff wasn't half bad. Hinata was the first to break the silence.

Turning to Kageyama, Hinata grinned "hehe I guess I'm not that dumb after all!!"

Kageyama snorted "oh really? So you've finally realized you're dumber than you could ever imagine? "

"No Bakageyama, if anyone's the dumbass here it's you! At least I'm smart enough to not only /walk/ home, I actually have enough brain to bring my scarf along!!"

'Tch' Kageyama looked away. It's not like he forgot to bring it. He was just in a rush in the morning to beat Hinata to the Gym. He didn't even feel that cold in the morning. Or maybe he did but winning and smirking at Hinata seemed to be worth more to him.

"Oi Kageyama your face is getting red! "

Kageyama looked down at Hinata and froze as he felt two hands covered in woolen mittens cup his cheeks. "Woah Kageyama your face is so cold! You're an idiot ,of course you'll catch a cold and then you won't be able to play Volleyball anymore, you're so stupid sometimes kageya-" Hinata was cut short as Kageyama quickly leaned in and pressed his lips to Hinata's. It was a gentle Kiss and he mumbled 'you're Warm.'

Hinata blushed at this and grinned "you're just trying to change the subject because even you know what a dumb thing you did! " Kageyama simply looked away and scowled. "I know how easily you get cold bakageyama" Hinata says as he Takes both of Kageyama's hands and bring them closer to his face. He Slowly rubs his cheek on them and tries to Warm them up. "Uwaa so cold"

Kageyama's face on the other hand was no longer cold. Nope. His dumbass boyfriend really stirred up his heart. 'Why was he so annoying and so adorable, this was unfair' Kageyama thought to himself.

He was suddenly brought back tightly reality from his Thoughts as he felt something Warm snake around his neck. He jolted forward as Hinata pulled him down closer by the Warm scarf he was wrapping around Kageyama 's neck and kissed him. This kiss lasted longer as Hinata licked over Kageyama's chapped but soft lips and slowly deepened the Kiss which Kageyama seemed to comply with. Hinata broke the Kiss and wrapped his scarf around Kageyama's neck  
"Don't catch a cold dumbass you're gonna regret it if you do" Hinata grinned.

"Oi! You're the one who'll catch a cold this way, idiot! " kageyama tried to take it off but Hinata wrapped it carefully around kageyama's neck and tucked the ends in his jacket as a blindingly bright Smile crept up his flushed Warm cheeks. "yeah, but you need it more than I do! "


	2. Think of me when your world seems to fall apart

Hinata had no idea what to do. His grumpy boyfriend seemed ever more grumpy today. But since he considered himself to be an amazing boyfriend, he knew he just had to do something.

Which leads to Hinata cornering Kageyama at the school rooftop during lunch. Hinata stood up, stuttering a

"I c-care about you, so tell me what's wrong!!" Hinata demanded, standing with his arms crossed on his chest and glaring down at a bewildered Kageyama.

"Excuse me?" Confused, kageyama just stared up at Hinata.

"W-well since I'm totally an amazing boyfriend, I thought I'd make you feel better since well, you've been looking really miserable since morning practice.." Hinata started fidgeting "b-but then again you're always looking miserable but today you seemed totally off I don't know why but I can tell and I want to help because I'm an amazing boyfriend and I maybe kinda care about you so.." 

Hinata opened his eyes, not realizing when he even closed them , and glanced at the empty space.

"Huh?"  
Kageyama stealthily went behind Hinata and leaned down closer to his ears.

"BOO!!" 

"GHYAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Hinata tried to turn around so fast, he bumped into Kageyama, trying to hold on to him for support but the suddenness made them both crash down.

"KAGEYAMA YOU JERK I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS WORRIED !! AND GET OFF ME YOU'RE HEAVYYY!!" 

Kageyama on the other hand, snaked his arms around Hinata's torso, nuzzling his face into a certain orange haired boy's shoulder. 

He mumbled a small thanks and Hinata couldn't even stay mad.

Hinata sighed softly and rubbed Kageyama's back, "you know like, when you feel sad or something and like when your world seems to um you know, fall apart and stuff um and you can maybe think of me if you want to and stuff , it might help so I don't know if.. maybe you know" Hinata blushed to a scarlet and started fumbling because wow he is not good at comforting.

Kageyama grumbled "get to the point clearly dumbass"

" Just, think of me when your world seems to fall apart!!" Hinata yelled.

"Okay" 

"Just okay?" 

"Yeah" kageyama smiled, a genuine smile. His boyfriend was so stupid and adorable. First of all, he can't even tell Hinata why he was "looking miserable" because Kageyama just wanted a certain orange haired boy's attention. And also, "his world" was a certain orange haired boy. But Hinata didn't need to know that ♥


	3. Hey, let's make a promise

"Hey, let's make a promise!"

"Huh? About what?"

"Anything! Just, let's just make a promise!!" 

"Ha? I have no idea what goes on in that bird brain of yours, dumbass Hinata"

"Shut up and give me your hand Bakageyama!!" Hinata grabbed Kageyama's hand and entwined their pinky fingers. 

"Just promise something to me, you don't have to say it out loud or anything, just do it, I'll so it too!!" Hinata sure seemed enthusiastic about something so silly bug oh well, guess he had no choice so Kageyama complied. 

And as they continued to walk back home in an unknown silence, Hinata spoke

"Hey hey Kageyama what did you promise??" 

He should have known better.

"Baka~ I'm not telling"

"You don't have to be so stingy Kageyama!!" Hinata pouted in that adorable way of his that made Kageyama want to give in, but he didn't. 

"Fine. But not now"

"Really??" He beamed and Kageyama just wanted to smack his head..or maybe kiss him, or both!

"Sure but.." he thought for a second "only after you tell me yours" 

"Oh.. ah nevermind then" 

"What the hell Hinata!! You can ask me for mine but you can't tell me yours, idiot.."

"Hmph , I'll tell you later "

At that time they didn't think about it much. They walked home while Hinata chattered about what an amazing spike he did and how great Kageyama's tosses were and occasionally Kageyama would blush or let Hinata know how dumb he thinks he is, it was just another day really.

 

But who knew this day would give them so much courage and change everything the next day. (not really change everything since they were already completely infatuated with one another)

 

"I promise tomorrow I'll tell you I like you"

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there's my trashy drabble. How do people write so well I'm amazed really, but I'll keep practicing and hopefully improve o/
> 
> And if anyone wants to request Kagehina fluff, I'll leave my tumblr [ask](http://senpai-will-notice-you.tumblr.com/ask) here so, ask away~ (can't promise you a good fic but I'll try my best *^* )


End file.
